saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Mustang
300 for 200 360 | premammocost= 120 for 200 1,200 for 200 1,440 | damage=60 120 180 |pierce=2 | rof=8, 5 (Mobile) | mag=2 | reload=1.1 sec | pellets = 12 | type=Semi-Auto | damagetype= | movement= |droplevel=30 90 & |class = Pistol |1dps = 5,760 (1,440/clip) 11,520 (2,880/clip) 17,280 (4,320/clip) |mdps = 11,520 (2,880/clip) 23,040 (5,760/clip) 34,560 (8,640/clip) |augdps = 11,520 (2,880/clip) 23,040 (5,760/clip) 34,560 (8,640/clip) |craftcost = 352,600 2,099,440 10,497,200 |alloycost = 705 26,243 314,916 |name = Mustang|manufacturer = Shotlite|ammopacksize = 200}} The Mustang is a pistol introduced in . It is unique in that it functions like a shotgun, yet it is classified as a pistol. The Mustang fires 12 razor flechettes at once, for a total of 720 damage (1,440 for and 2,160 for ), making the Mustang optimal for crowd-controlling. As it is only a sidearm, the Mustang's stats are quite poor compared to the other shotguns, with an extremely low ammunition capacity being the most evident example. However, it can fire and reload very fast, allowing it to be a good help in a tight spot with many weak zombies, it also has a relatively tight spread. The capacity and fire rate is similar to an SAS3 weapon, the Stoeger side-by-side, due to both having a 2 clip size, high fire rate, nice reload, and being handy to use in a pinch. The Mustang, whether Normal or is a generally weak shotgun, but the right Augments can make a powerful firearm. Overall, the Mustang is a very effective pistol. It is great at delivering short bursts of damage against crowds of weak zombies, but will perform less effectively against large, single targets. It has a decent damage output per round, allowing it to eliminate normal Bloaters in minimum of two shots. The normal version drops rather frequently and can serve well as a way to gain experience for pistol Masteries. Trivia * As previously stated, the Mustang is similar to the SAS 3 Stoeger side-by-side, with most notable difference being the classification: The Mustang is a pistol, while the Stoeger is a shotgun. * It resembles a sawn-off shotgun. * As of the October 5th, the version had been released, along with 3 other pistols. * As of the December 10, 2015 update, the mustang has a special limited Christmas edition called Gremlin. It has the description, "Don't feed after midnight!" * The Mustang is the only pistol not held with both hands on the grip, despite it being classified as a pistol. This may be due to the fact that it is actually a sawed-off shotgun. * There is a rare bug in which the Mustang might produce 22 rounds in a clip instead of just 2, which could come as an advantage. However, once that clip of 22 is used up, or you reload, the rounds in the clip go back to the regular two. Even if you reload on a full clip, which is supposed to be impossible, it will still reload and still go back to two rounds in the clip. * Its name may be based on: ** North American P-51 Mustang ** Titan T-51 Mustang ** Mustang Aeronautics Mustang II ** FK-Lightplanes SW51 Mustang * The official description of the Mustang says it is a shotgun, but is classified as a pistol in collections. This is probably an oversight * The PC variant of the Mustang has two red Chevrons which are also common on Rubicon Industries's Armor Category:Pistols Category:Zombie Assault 4: Weapons Category:Shotlite Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Shotlite Category:Physical Weapons Category:Semi-Auto Weapons Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile Category:Weapons with a Christmas Edition Category:Non-Premium